Rachel Darke
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Darke Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }} Rachel Darke is the biological half-sister of Derek Xander. A werewolf born not made, and is the leader of her own pack, the Darke Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Rachel Darke (Xanders) *'Codename': Gueniviere *'Age': 15-16 *'Hair': Black with red streak (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (Red in Lycan) *'Likes': Fighting, swordsmanship *'Dislikes': Being weak, dressing in pink, losing (especially to Peter of all people/Lycans) *'Family': All deceased, Derek Xanders (brother), Kate Argent (biological mother), Lucien (biological father), Darke Family (adopted family), Sandra Darke (stepsister), Christie Argent (cousin) Appearance Human\Casual Lycan Pack Attire Background Like her brother, Derek, Rachel was born a werewolf, but was considered dead by Kate Argent (her mother), but was found alive by Derek in the trash and brought back to the Xanders' mansion. Considered the runt of the littler, she was considered so weak when she was little. When she was nine, that was when the Xander family massacre happened, seemingly caught in the fire, she nearly burned to death, if not for her brother getting her out in time, just as the house collapsed on him. She survived, but the trauma caused her Lycan shifting abilities to be hindered, enabling her to transform only during a full moon and not by her own will. Passed down from foster home to foster home finally, she ran away from them until she was adopted finally by the Darke Family. She finally made it on her own by running away to Everett, when she heard that Werewolf activity was going on again. Rachel's search for her family’s killer brings her back to Everett, at the age of fifteen. she then enrolls in its high school academy as a transfer student. On her way to the school she encounters Peter Talbot, who she ends up sitting next to in class, as well as the others. It was there she immediately smells Lycan in the room, more specifically a strong smell from Peter. She immediately confronts him in the shower, not caring if he’s wearing a towel, showing her a red Scissor Blade used to kill her mother before the fire, and is convinced by Peter's surprised reaction that he knows something about it. Rachel is then obsessed with following Peter around, earning rumors that the two are dating. Only until after school, Peter is once again confronted and pestered by her to tell her everything he knows. He admits that the sword part of many different artifacts that belonged to the Lycans, much like his black sword, but they had been separated and spread out across the world. She then demands to tell her how he knows all this and why he has one, but he doesn’t and tries to escape. She stops him, and threatens to kill him for the answers if he doesn’t comply. That’s when Derek arrives and defeats her, shocking him that his sister was alive. Beaten and not wanting to face her family just yet, Rachel flees to her old home near the city, the old Xanders mansion. As she laments her weakness, Rachel is dropped down a trapdoor by Lucien, who had followed her against her knowledge. She lands in a large basement atop a mattress, among the burnt remains of her family. Lucien appears and forcefully fights her, with her easily fighting back. Rachel discovers that during the battle, as well as being around the area, is helping her fight back her trauma, enabling her to transform again at any time outside of the Full Moon. Once this ability had been rekindled, Lucien will ask for a favor in the future. But at that night, when Peter and the others are doing a routine patrol, Rachel manages to get him alone, and demands him to tell her about his lycanthropy and another duel. The two go all out in the fight, with Peter having less of street fighting skills, but finds a way to knock her off her guard… by using her feminine instincts, which involved around grabbing her tail, and/or kissing her. This flusters the hell out of her until she lashes at him but is caught off guard. However, once he pins her down, she suddenly becomes flustered (love at first sight for her), and in that, flees before the others catch up. She returns to school, but then states stubbornly that she’ll follow Peter, but only if that means this mysterious hunter will show again. She doesn’t officially join the Talbot Pack, but she does show up, as more of a nuisance. But later on, after the Prom Attack, she helps round up the students who had been bitten, and unofficially becomes their Alpha to a new pack, the Darke Pack. Allies of the Talbot Pack, they help out from time to time, as well as hang out from either training or just wanting to know more of the Talbot Pack, as well as to help her know her brother much better. Although for Rachel, it’s an excuse to know her brother Derek and Peter more before Christie is officially welcomed to the pack, and starting a rival/friendship between the two. Personality Rachel has a relatively simple personality: fierce and stubborn. She fears little, which is demonstrated when she directly and disrespectfully addresses Sir John Talbot or Lucien, demanding that her questions be answered, and when she fights Deadstrike even though she is clearly overpowered. Later on she is shown to be quite embarrassed when she is forced to fight in a very revealing Lycan form, though she overcomes her embarrassment, showing that while she is not afraid of fighting to her death, she is somewhat self-conscious. She shows fierce determination in finding her family's killer. Her stubbornness was taken up to ridiculous levels when she managed to free herself from Ducane’s mind control drug by merely punching herself. However, has one of few demonstrations of shock on her part, when she realizes that Derek is her brother, or that Lucien… is her father. When Rachel is brainwashed by the Red Lotus Clan, her personality changes to be wild and sadistic, destroying everything around her without reason. After she is freed she goes back to her usual personality, but is somewhat calmer and more mature. She also makes peace with Christie and is able to fight with her as a comrade, but is still having trouble recognizing her as Peter’s potential mate. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Alpha Werewolf' *'Born Alpha': Rachel is revealed as Lucien’s firstborn child whose body had been infused with his blood, despite it being perceived as an abortion by Kate Argent then. It is likely that her incredible potential and her natural ability to synchronize with Lycan powers was a result of this. This was what allowed her to survive the abortion and continued to let her grow outside the womb, until she was a newborn infant. Rachel has also demonstrated resilience and superhuman healing on par with Peter and Lucien themselves. An example of this is shown when her heart is pulled out her chest by Lucien; the heart is simply drawn back into her body automatically and the wound seals itself. *'Remarkable strength': Rachel is able to take on multiple students/opponents by herself, without the need to transform. Also, it appears that she is becoming stronger once she becomes an Alpha herself. Even while only having partially transformed, she is still able to defeat numerous students who are new Lycans as well as one Lycan Gamma. This strength increases after she finds out she is an Alpha by birth. Without a full moon, she is able to destroy multiple covers with one swing of her ruby blade. *'Enhanced Speed': Rachel is able to move at superhuman speeds. She, however, is considerably slower than Christie or Sandra due to her being power-oriented as opposed to the technique-oriented Sandra. Skills *'Swordsmanship': Rachel is skilled with swords. She combines her speed with the Red Death Fang's destructive powers, making her a formidable fighter. Rachel, however, is very weak in techniques and prefers to use power in all her attacks. However she gradually improved her skills. Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Red Death Fang' Relationships Rachel's Relationships Gallery Rachel Darke (Gweneviere) geared up.JPG|Rachel Darke (Guenevire) geared up Rachel Darke, the Crimson Alpha.JPG|Rachel Darke, the Crimson Alpha Rachel Darke, human attire and Pack Uniform.JPG|Human Form Rachel Darke (Guenivere), Lycan Form and Pack Uniform.JPG|Lycan Form Lunar Steel Lycans 2.JPG|Alpha Supreme (The combined form of both Rachel & Sandra's Lunar Steel Forms. Sandra splitting into extra armour for Rachel when Magilinked with her.) Voice Actor Erica Mendez Trivia * Rachel is clearly a homage to Ryuko Matoi, the main protagonist of the anime, ''Kill la Kill, ''right down to her voice actress. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Darke Pack Category:Peter's Love Interests Category:Peter's Wives Category:Lunar Steel Users